Summer Wine
by MimikoTaeyon
Summary: The story is about Bella. A spoiled girl living in Beverly Hills, living the life of the rich and famous. But when her father announces that they will be moving to Forks, Washington. She things her life will never be the same. Is Forks really that bad?
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! This is my first try ever to write a Fanfiction. Me and Fanfiction are going a long way back, I've been reading it for so long but never attempted to try it myself. So, after reading to many stories of Twilight and other, I want to try it myself. So this is my first attempt on writing a story.**

Forgive me my English, if there are some grammar mistakes or sentences don't really seem right. I'm not a native English speaker and actually learned everything on school. I can speak it and read it, but my grammar is awful and sometimes I seem to write things wrong.

I hope you like this story and hope you will give it a try.

Please be easy with me 

**Summer Wine**

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer in the middle of June when my perfect life suddenly changed. My name is Bella Swan and I'm 18 years old, living in Beverly Hills. I won't say that I'm spoiled, but I definitely get everything I want with just one look. I always say that I rather be spoiled than neglected and nobody dares to disagree me.

My father is the director of a huge company which name is actually unknown to me. But does it matter? He earns the money and I spend it. I mean, what else would he be doing with it anyway? I guess I actually have a pretty perfect life.

My mother died a few years ago from breast cancer and since then my father just worked and worked. Me and my brother hardly ever saw him home. Talking about my brother, I forgot to tell you about him. His name is Emmett and he is the biggest womanizer on the planet earth. I don't think he buys the love of all those little whores, all the girls here have enough money for themselves. Maybe he as some kind of charm? At least, if talking woman into bed is a charm, he definitely has one.

From all my friends, I'm definitely the richest. I sometimes wonder if my friends really are my friends. In friendship and war everything is allowed, so that also counts for us. They are just jealous because I have the most handsome boyfriend alive, his name is Jacob Black and god he is gorgeous. We met each other during freshman year and it was love at first sight.

But enough about my perfect live, although I can talk about it for hours. My story actually begins at this point where my life is suddenly not so perfect at all anymore. It was this day in the middle of June which is now crowned as the worst day in my whole teenage existence.

I was eating with my brother and – shocking – father. He normally never eats at home and or food is cooked for us. But this evening my father insisted on it that we would eat together as a 'real family.' As if. So, we were eating in the huge dining room when my father suddenly cleared his throat and looked at both of us. "We are moving" he said with a tiny voice. He leaned back in his chair and looked surprised because we didn't say anything. He probably expected us to be angry and throw or knives and forks at his head.

"The company is expending at different places and we are so fortunate to be the first ones to try this" he cautiously continued. "The place is called Forks and it is located in Washington. " I dropped my fork and knife on the table and stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"Is this a joke? " was the first reaction Emmett was able to get out of his mouth. "You expect us to move to this little pathetic town. Leave everyone we know behind and expect us to just move on because your company is expending? You're the f-cking director, let someone else do this. "

I completely agreed with Emmett and believe me, that does not happen very much. I thought that he would yell to us, tell us that we should stop acting like spoiled little teenagers and face reality for the first time. But instead he let out a loud sigh and started to rub his temples. At that very moment, he looked very old for the first time.

"Would you guys believe me if I said that it's absolutely not what I wanted? Sometimes you have to offer things up for the greater good and this is one of those times. " No way. No way. No way. This is a dream. I will wake up screaming soon and realise everything is a dream. Laugh about it with my friends when we are shopping on Rodeo Drive or drink cocktails while we are relaxing at the pool and enjoy the sun. But the longer I waited, I didn't seem to wake up. My father looked at me, surprised that I hadn't said a word yet. My father knows I'm usually the type to start a tantrum. But I just couldn't find any words to describe the feeling that was building up inside of me.

My friends would be gone, I would be moving to some pathetic excuse for a town, probably live in a house with only one bathroom and not even a pool, let alone a sauna and a gym. What if I had to clean my own room and wash my own car? I won't be going back to my amazing school with all these amazing people. Instead I would go to some public school where they haven't even heard of Dolce and Gabanna or Gucci.

I'm sure they don't have a Rodeo Drive there or something that looks like it. If I have to buy my clothes in some second hand store and walk in something someone has already been wearing, I rather die a normal death. And than everything hit me.

"Have you lost your mind father!? I'm not going. I'm absolutely not going. It's exactly as Emmett says, what about my friends and school and my boyfriend? I can't leave Jacob behind, do you know how long I had a crush on him before he finally asked me out. We have already so long with each other. " My father opened his mouth to say something, but I already knew exactly what it was he was about to say. "And don't say me that we can see each other in the weekends and vacations, you know how the girls here are, they already undress him in their minds and when I'm gone there is nothing to stop them from actually doing it. "

"I've had enough with you two" my father yelled, slamming his fists on the table in frustration. "Stop acting like two spoiled brats and act like grown up adults for a second. " Didn't I tell you he would say this? "I always worked extremely hard so that you guys would have the life you always dreamed of and now I ask for one thing in return and you are throwing all these complaints at my head? Do you have even the slightest idea that not everything is as simple as you guys claim it to be? We are moving to Forks next week. And if you want it or not, you are coming with me. End of discussion. " And with that, my father walked out of the room and heard him mutter under his breath. I looked at my brother who probably thought the same as me.

Hello Everyone, my name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 years old and this will be the worst summer of my teenage life.  
****


	2. New Town, New Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in this Fanfiction. Don't own any of the songs used in this chapter either. But if I did own Edward and the songs, I would lock him up in my closet and make him my personal lullaby singer. Or something =3

**New Town, New Drama**

When the car came to a stop and I stared at the houses outside of the window, I already knew that my fairytale life was ending and I was stepping into the 'real world' as my father so nicely called it.

I stepped out of the car into the water that was on the road and I was cursing under my breath, say goodbye to my exclusive black patent leather Gucci heels with a price tag of $775. I picked up my Chihuahua Precious and grabbed my umbrella before completely stepping out of the car. I looked at the house I would be living in from now on and wanted to cry.

It's not that it was ugly or something and compared to the other houses on the way here it was actually pretty big. "Daaadddyyyy! " I said in the most whiney voice I could muster while putting my sunglasses on top of my head and searching for my cigarettes in my bag. "Do they even know the word summer here? It's raining in the mid of June, is that even normal?

My father grabbed as much luggage as he could carry out of the back of the car before looking at me. "Honey, Forks is one of the few places in America with the most rainfall in a year, so you really won't need sunglasses or expensive shoes because they will be wasted before your at the car. " I sighed before answering his statement. "Father, these sunglasses are a limited addiction, I had to fight this stupid blond Barbie slut to get them, so I refuse to leave them at home. I already had to leave half of my wardrobe at home – I said the word home very loud, because I still refused to call this excuse of a town my new home – because of this stupid Forks, so don't tell me I have to offer up any more. "

I walked past my father and Emmett and walked up the stairs leading to the front door of the house and waited for them. "You know, you could act less like a diva and help carry these bags, half of it is yours anyway. " Said Emmett while throwing some of my bags next to me.

I shot him an evil glare and a normal human would probably drop death by this, but my brother was so used to it that he chuckled slightly before walking back down again, while muttering something under his breath that sounded like "spoiled little brat. " "Don't you dare to say that to me Emmett. Really don't even dare. " I yelled at his back. When he was back up again with the rest of the luggage while my father parked the car, I continued my preaching at him, because I had to blame someone for this.

"I can't believe you even agreed with this. First, you were all against it. You didn't want to leave your friends and all those whores you date at home. The soccer team would be useless without you bla bla bla. And now you act like you think this is such a great idea. Really, if you would have said you didn't want to go either we could have been in Beverly Hills right now. I would be drinking my cocktails while relaxing at the pool. I might have done some shopping on Rodeo Drive and have party at night. But no, Emmett wanted to go so badly because this is the home of some kind of ugly and un-famous football player you adore. "

"Oh come on Bells, stop the diva attitude. You won't be making any friends here if you act like that. You always get everything your way, your whole life. And now something is not going the way you want it – for the first time – and you start to throw tantrums like a 6 year old? And what is with the outfit? It seemed like you just stepped out of the screen of a movie. " "Oh shut up Emmett and open the f-cking door, I'm sick of your nonsense talk and I'm sick of the rain. I hate you, I hate dad and I want you to leave me alone! " Emmett just stared at me, like he was waiting for me to just stop screaming.

When the door was finally open I stormed inside leaving Emmett outside with the luggage, only taking the bag on my shoulder with me. And if my ears didn't deceive me – which they probably didn't, hearing gossip every day for several ears really made me a great listener – I could hear him mutter something under his breath again. I didn't even want to know what he was saying.

I stormed my room in and fell down on my bed and sighed again. How many times did I sigh already? Precious jumped from my bed and started to walk around the room to sniffle around. While I was lying there, I thought about Jacob and how strange he acted when I broke up with him. He absolutely didn't seem heartbroken, not even sad. The flashback came to my mind as I started to think about this and his words filled my head again like it was just yesterday it happened.

_"So, you are breaking up with me?" Jacob stood at the door while he looked at me. He didn't seem sad and not even mad or surprised actually._

"I'm so sorry Jacob, but it's my father and this stupid company of him. They are going to expend so we have to move away for the greater good, at least that was what he said. I really don't want to, but how about this: Maybe I can live at your place? We are dating for a pretty long time now. And your parents wouldn't mind, I'm sure of that. They are like family to me anyway." When I said this, I noticed that Jacob looked at me with a nervous expression on his face.

He scratched the back of his head before he started to observe his fingernails and an awkward silence followed. "Jacob?" I said nervously. "Listen Bells, this is not going to work, you know. You have to go with your father, you really don't have to stay here for me. And I'm going to college next year and move out too, so I think this is just for the best. " I looked at him and I felt the tears in my eyes. "What do you mean? So you won't pay any attention to our relationship at all? You just give it up like this. I thought you loved me? " He said nothing to confirm it, not that he really loved me but that he saw no other options. He didn't even hug me like he used to do when I was upset. 

_"Oh just forget it, " I screamed at him while I threw the ring he gave me at your 6 month anniversary to his head. "It's over Jacob. You can go back to all those stupid sluts and whores you've been meeting behind my back. And the best thing is you don't have to keep it a secret anymore. Did you think I was blind? Did you think I didn't notice how every girl in school has already been in your bed? Just forget it. " I stormed out of the street back to my car before racing down the streets, forcing myself to not break down before I was back in my room. I was broken up deep inside, but he would not get to see these tears I've cried. Behind these hazel eyes._

I couldn't help but cry again while the memories were still so fresh in my mind. It seems like it was just yesterday that everything happened. Jacob was a part of me and I didn't realise how big that part was until it was gone. I used to stand so tall and used to be so strong. Because when his arms where tight around me, everything just felt so right. It felt unbreakable, like nothing could ever go wrong. But now everything is just gone.

I always told him everything, I opened up and let him in. Because, he made me feel alright. He made me feel like I was needed, for once in my life. I walked on the clouds and felt so in love. But after our conversation, it was like there were no clouds under my feet anymore and I landed with my face on the cold floor. Back to reality in a second. And all that was left of me now, was what I pretended to be. So together, but so broken up inside.

I can't deny or pretend that I thought that he was the one. He broke my heart and deep inside I blame myself for hating me. I blame myself that I let him use me. I knew all along that he was seeing other girls, but as naive as I was, i closed my eyes for it. Because if I pretended that I didn't see it, it wasn't there either. And seeing him there at the door, not even trying to hold me with him just killed me inside.

But I repeated the words in my head I promised myself in the car on that faith full day. I would not let him or anyone else see the tears that I've cried. I would not let anyone see how much it had hurt me. I would stay strong and keep on doing my things. Promising myself that I would only allow myself to break down when I was alone.

I shook my head from side to side, like I wanted to shake the memories out of my head. I grabbed the cigarettes out of my bag and walked to the small balcony. I lighted my cigarette and took a long drag before Iooked at the city. I knew he was cheating on me in the back of my head, but a part of me just always denied everything. When all those girls where gawking at him like he was some kind of trophy, I knew it was too good to have him at my arm. All those calls he got of girls he didn't know.

When I almost forced him to change his number he would say that it was useless because stalkers would stay stalkers. Did I think I was as stupid as all those little whores he had? I slapped my hand to my head, forcing myself to stop thinking about him. It would make forgetting him only harder.

I walked over to my stereo and put in on and of course, the song I absolutely didn't want to hear at the moment started to play on the radio. It was the song of Taylor Swift – White Horse. How pathetic that some songs can describe your life so good, it almost seems like they were written just for you. I felt so pathetic that I couldn't get over him. He probably had forgotten my name by now. It was over now.

Feeling like I heard enough of the song I turned the volume of the radio down so the music turned to background music and I could think better. I heard my father and Emmett talk downstairs about the house. It was a good thing that everything was already furnished, probably my father had planned this house for a long time and just told us late. As if.

I looked at the books that were on my desk, I would need them for school the next day. Thinking about school made my stomach turn. Everyone would look at me like I was an exhibition they had never seen before. Normally I loved to be looked at, it was flattering to know that people were gawking at you. Wishing they were you. But this time it would be looks of ... I don't know. But I just didn't like it.

When my father called from downstairs that I had to come I sighed again before standing up. I just had to live with this and make the best of it. This is a new town, so it's time for new drama's.


End file.
